usted ordene, jefe!
by angelmex
Summary: dos hermanos nesesitan ayuda, quien se las dara? Oc mex,un amor que va mas alla de los limites un sueño que puede ser mas que un sueño EL VIEJO OESTE
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada hetalia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo imagino puras tonterías. Me base en este mini cuento en un libro del viejo oeste que compro mi abuelita (bolis, de cariño) en los puestos de revistas, de esos cuentos chiquitos de vaqueros y esas chingaderas pero muy bueno (además que solo cuestan 10 pesos) y bueno yo los leo (no soy la única verdad! que lee libros de sus abuelos) como sea, como mexicana no puedo hachar atrás a mi moreno verdad… para que entiendan:**

**Alfred = ganadero**

**Mathew = hermano de Alfred = ganadero**

**Arthur = juez del condado ( el mero mero )**

**Ludwig = alcalde**

**OOC Guadalupe = México = detenido, reo, condenado, prisionero (como quieran llamarle)**

**Y demás COMO : Antonio = director de prisión, vash = banquero, roderich = músico, etc…**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

El juez kirkland miraba a los visitantes detenidamente.

¡hola!, jones! – saludo.

Aquí nos tiene. Venimos por ese muchacho de quien nos hablo.

Hemos de ir a la prisión je je, allí hablaremos con el alcalde Ludwig y con el.

No es que me agrade tener a un asesino trabajando en mi rancho

No se trata de un asesino. Lo que hizo fue acompañar a los que hicieron el atraco y mataron a los otros. Pero no pude comprobar que estuviera en el. De haber sido asi, no le pondrían en libertad vigilada, ni habría sido condenado a tres años solamente…

No, no quiero discutir eso… es un trabajador que me hace falta… es lo que he oído en el pueblo Francis y a su hija "Seychelles", les he habaldo de que iba a llevar a este muchacho al rancho y se rieron de mi.

¿Por qué se han reído?... lo que hace es una buena obra. Este muchacho se ha portado bien, y debe acostumbrarse a trabajar honradamente, ha estado rodeado de maleantes, no ha visto un buen ejemplo decente desde que tiene conocimiento.

Por eso me da cosita….- dijo el rubio de lentes

En esas condiciones es mejor que lo deje donde esta, ya aparecerá otro ganadero a quien confiarle. -

No es eso….

Creo que no es preferible dejarlo ahí

No es culpa de el … - dijo matthew (canada) que acompañaba a su hermano Alfred – es que los bennefroy se han reído de nosotros, y nos han dicho que no lo dejaran estar cerca del banco… aseguran que estando en libertad puede cualquier dia sorprender robándose un fortuna. – comento tímidamente el castaño seguido de esconderse atrás de su hermano.

Por mayor razón, quiero llevarlo! Yo, el héroe del pueblo!, para que aprenda mucho, mucho!

No creo que aprenda algo en ese terreno… por que tu estas mas jodido que el muchacho.

Por que es tan malo conmigo, juez?

Mejor pregúnteme ¿por que los condeno con dureza? Por que quierop que rectifiquen… el no fue condenado por mi, pero considero que ese joven perfectamente recuperable para la sociedad. Es la razón por lo que quería que trabaja bajo bajo la responsabilidad de alguien, pero ya veo que no son ustedes los que pueden ofrecer esa oportunidad a ese muchacho.

Yo creo que podemos intentarlo – dijo Mathew que se encontraba abrazando a un misterioso oso, que en esas zonas no abundan.

Si tiene razón el… - hablo Alfred – correremos el riesgo … además necesitamos de el por no tener dinero suficiente para pagar a alguien… no me gustaría que el muchacho no pueda rendir lo necesario. – preocupado por su situación económica jalo de sus cabellos dorados.

Es bastante fuerte, podre decir que igual que usted.

Y del sheriff ¿han hablado con el?

Si, dice que exigirá presentarlo todos los días.

¿vamos a la prisión? – exclamo el menor

B-bueno … -murmuro el juez Arthur, pero que fue audible por los campañantes

El juez hablo con el alcalde Iván de la misma. Antonio el director de la prisión saludo al ganadero y su hermano que lo acompañaba.

Es un buen muchacho. Dócil y obediente – comento – me parece hasta mentira que estuviera con ese grupo de asesinos…

¿Murieron todos ellos…? – trago jones

No. algunos consiguieron escapar. – contesto el moreno de ojos verdes

Que pensara vash y su hermana (suiza y l.), cuando sepan que que este muchacho esta en libertad? – se pregunto Alfred

No tiene que meterse en este asunto. Soy yo, como juez, quie decreta que puede salir pera cumplir su condena.

Pero allí murieron dos empleados de su banco y se llevaron una fortuna?

Es posible que la cantidad fuera bastante inferior a la confesada por Edelstein (roderich)un músico, que ES amigo del dueño del banco Suizo – añadió Arthur el juez – uno de los heridos que murió tres días después, afirmo que la que no había en la caja ni la cuarta parte de la cifra dada por roderich .

Pero no fueron creidas? Verdad? – pregunto inseguro el ganadero jones

El alcalde Ludwig miraba al juez y exclamo:

¡kirkland..! ¿no cree una torpeza dejar a ese muchacho con esta familia?

Si, tiene razón, esperemos si otros ganaderos quieren hacerse cargo de el…

Dicho esto Alfred como jefede la familia se apresuro y suplico:

-¡NO!, se lo pido, de verdad necesito de esa ayuda, cuidare bien de el! Pero por favor permítame cuidar de el y velar si quiere!...

- uhmp, no se…- contesto el alcalde Ludwig que tiene la palabra en este condado Tucson – esta bien, pero estarán a prueba, y si se escapa, ustedes serán los que asuman todos los cargos! – decreto el alcalde alemán.

Arthur se mantuvo al margen ante la orden de su superior. Guadalupe o mejor conocido como Lupe o pancho es el nombre del condenado que afortunadamente encontró un rancho donde puede tener libertad, pero vigilada. En el rancho "USA", un antiguo rancho que le pertenecía a una gran leyenda el vaquero "wilcox", el padre de los ahora propietarios del rancho los hermanos jones.

Ese mismo dia, aquel rancho donde comenzaría su vida de nuevo iba a comenzar, pero primero conocería a sus jefes a cuales les trabajaría por unos años.

**Bueno la verdad esto es un churro de cuento! Comprendo que no dejen comentario o revisiones, pero si me quieren dar un consejo, una mentada de madres, felicitaciones o algo! TT-TT AGANLO! La verdad no se si seguir el mini cuento del oeste, pero el libro en que me estoy basando esta chido. mmh pues abuelita de batman! =) ahí los vidrios, ****se lo lavan****!**


	2. capitulo II

La verdad dude en hacer la continuación, es que tengo miedo de decepcionarlas(os) uhmp ni idea por que, pero espero y sea de su agrado (XDD) Iván es el sheriff del pueblo, Francis es EL estilita del pueblo, kiku es el herrero, yao es un comerciante (junto con Corea, hong kong y Taiwán, no se como se llaman =_=Uu) y cuba un cow-boy!(le puse Jorge)

**Capitulo II**

El racho USA el más grande de Arizona

Nadie se había preocupado de establecer los límites del complejo ganadero-agrícola del rancho, propiedad de los hermanos jones, pero que anteriormente le pertenecía a wilcox jones gran vaquero nacido en nuevo México, pero que ha fallecido colgado por un delito que no cometió hace varios años.

Nadie era capaz de medir o contar aquel rancho. Una gran parte de la frontera con México formaba este rancho.

Hoy residen los hermanos hijos de aquel vaquero, pero no corrían con la misma suerte que tuvo su padre en sus tiempos, ahora el rancho, es uno de los mas grandes de la región pero también los mas pobres, ya que conforme pasaba el tiempo el rio se secaba, y las reses morían misteriosamente, la tierra era cada día mas infértil y aparte no había mano de obra y mucho menos dinero.

0¡…!0

Entre 7 a 8 de la mañana se veía un vehículo estacionado enfrente de un casón. Se abrió la portezuela y descendieron dos personas, el, muy simpático y sonriente, pero que hoy se encontraba muy serio, miraba con curiosidad al dichoso rancho y la otra persona que lo acompañaba muy elegante y sonriente, que llevaba una placa en su pecho en forma de estrella miraba por encima si alguien se encontraba por ahí o por esos rumbos.

El sheriff de nombre Iván Braginski toco el madero que funcionaba de puerta o entrada para el racho, toco en forma de que sea recibido por los hermanos pero nada respondía. Asi que opto por intentar de nuevo…

En un cuarto que se encontraba casi vacio, a pesar de un joven de entre 25 años se encontraba en un placido sueño, acurrucado a sus sabanas, despreocupado de la vida. Pero al escuchar un claxon de un auto hizo despertarse sorprendido. Se levanto de su cama con los pies descalzos, fijándose detrás de la ventana pudo ver al sheriff que estaba ahí parado junto con el delincuente que pagaría su condena trabajando en su rancho, Mathew que todavía se encontraba medio dormido reacciono y rápidamente agarro unos zapatos al azar se los puso y corrió a la puerta de su hermano mayor, toco pero no respondió así que llamo:

-hermano! Despierta, wake up! El sheriff esta aquí! Abre… – pero seguía siendo el mismo resultado, se decidió y corrió para abajo de las escaleras con aun su pijama puesta y antes de abrir tocar el herradura, se coloco un sombrero, abrió la puerta y salió, rápidamente el sheriff le dirigió una mirada en forma de haberlo notado, el menor corría en dirección a ellos. Mientras el sheriff o mejor dicho Iván veía directamente la casa en que recién había salido el menor.

-Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer… - dedicando una fría sonrisa del sheriff al muchacho que se encontraba a lado de el. Segundos después Mathew llegaría donde están los 2. Guadalupe observaba curiosamente al recién llegado;

-lo siento mucho, pero no me había dado cuenta je…je je…¡Lo siento mucho por hacerlos esperar! – Se disculpo Mathew – pero, pasen…

-oh, no, no gracias todavía espero al cow-boy que cuidara de el, y además necesito hablar con tu hermano mayor… si no es mucha molestia – dijo Iván sonriente.

-pueden pasar halla dentro a esperarlo, para que el sol no les moleste. Sheriff…- apenado se dio la vuelta para que sea seguido, pero no lo fue.

-no te preocupes, necesito del sol para broncearme – bromeaba Iván con esa típica sonrisa

-ahh… este, entonces traeré a mi hermano Alfred – corrió hacia donde se encontraba Alfred

-claro – dijo el sheriff casi en un murmullo.

Corrió lo mas que pudo, definitivamente ese sheriff lo intimidaba, por eso era el sheriff mas respetado en todo el pueblo.

Ya casi volaba de lo rápido que iba, subía las escaleras como un cohete, sus zancadas iban tras iban. Hasta parar en la puerta de su mayor, empezó a gritarle y golpear la puerta con desesperación.

-Alfred! Vamos, levántate! El sheriff esta aquí y con el nuevo trabajador ¡! Apúrate si no se va ir! Vamos Alf. –suplico tirándose al suelo enfrente de la puerta.

Se escucharon unos pasos que venían hacia el lentamente, la hebilla de la puerta empezaba a abrirse hasta que se abrió completamente dejando ver a un hombre de pelo rubio de expresión enojada por haberlo despertado, sostenido de la pared, dijo:

-que quieres Mathew? – Mathew que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, se reincorporo, sacudiéndose el polvo, pero no decía nada – si Mathew, buenos días – y el rubio cerro la puerta, dejando sorprendido a su hermano.

-NO! Alfred ábrela ¡! Sal ahora el sheriff esta aquí! – grito de nuevo

-Q-QUE!... Esta aquí y no me dijiste! – respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta – MATHEW!

- no me eches la culpa, por que tu la tienes – dijo temeroso a que su hermano se enojara con el.

- si, claro, como no? – rápidamente se coloco sus lentes y su demás ropa, las botas no faltarían, saliendo casi como un rayo de su cuarto que dejo a Mathew muy atrás. Dando saltos para hacer su trayectoria menos larga se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y después de salir de ella noto al sheriff que se encontraba parado como un cactus, sin moverse, y también noto al muchacho en el que ayer le habían hablado, el nuevo trabajador tendría. Se acerco mas calmado hacia ellos, pero en ese justo momento apareció un caballo que traía a su jinete o mejor dicho vaquero. Se detuvo casi enfrente del sheriff sin antes saludar, y bajo del caballo, moreno intenso, casi cetrino. Con ojos muy oscuros y de mirar sereno. Y con un extraño peinado:

-Lo siento por hacerlo esperar, es que se me apareció un gato en medio del camino ja ja ja! – decía el recién llegado de nombre Jorge.(la verdad no se si hay nombre humano de Cuba y si ustedes saben háganmelo saber por favor) – así que este es el muchacho que cuidare, para que no se escape! Ja ja tevés interesante, y es mas, igual de guapo que yo ja ja ja – agarrando entre sus brazos al joven que trataba de quitárselo encima.

- Asi es, cuidaras de el, por que el alcalde a si me lo ha pedido, y tu – apuntando a Alfred - también cuidaras de el, checaras que trabaje y aprenda que robar es un acto de falta de conciencia – dijo seriamente, causando miedo en todos los presentes

-Ejem… me disculpo por la tardanza – tratando Jorge de romper el aura en que se encontraban

- Bueno, te perdono *por ahora* - pensó el misterioso y a la vez inocente sheriff – Alfred f. Jones, como lo ha dicho Ludwig, el alcalde de este pueblo, te dejo a José francisco Guadalupe Montero Fernández (me encanta ese nombre) para que trabaje en tus tierras, por condena de 3 años completos, por obligación tendrás que llevarlo todos los sábados a la comisaria para reportar su comportamiento o cualquier acontecimiento importante. Firma aquí y todo estará perfecto – dándole el papel y una pluma para firmar, el mayor lo tomo y sin leer, firmo. – bueno, eso es todo al menos por ahora - Dándose la media vuelta para dirigirse a su coche su coche y retirarse, pero antes – Los estoy vigilando… kol kol kol! –dicho eso, se metió a su carro y se fue.

- ha ha ha tenia que ser ruso ¡! – se bufo el de lentes – ahh todo ya paso, tanto drama para esto ja ja no cabe duda que soy el héroe de aquí! Da gracias muchacho que te salve de estar en la cárcel por 3 años

- ….. – no hubo respuesta por parte de el

- bueno, bueno, no te emociones! – dijo sarcásticamente – bueno, cual es tu nombre ¿eh?

- … - ignorando lo dicho, desvió la mirada hacia la esquina

- ¡por que no contestas? – exclamo Alfred

-por que no quiero ….– respondió cínicamente

- JA JA JA! ¡Niño me estas empezando a caer bien! – grito Jorge que miraba tal escena desde la sombra del único árbol del dichoso rancho.

- uhmp y me dijeron que eras dócil y obediente al parecer me mintieron T-T – despreocupado se acerco al muchacho tomándolo de los hombros y viéndolo directamente a los ojos exclamo eufórico – bueno, bienvenido! AHORA A TRABAJAR!

- Se nota que usted me quiere para burro de carga…! – Haciendo apartar a su nuevo jefe, dio unos pasos alejándose de el, Le dio la espalda y dijo - ¡USTED ORDENE, JEFE!...

Dejen reviens o como se escriba, consejos, ayuda, saludos, o mentadas de madres o lo que quieran. Bueno la verdad no me gusto (cuando me gustara algo que yo haga!) Creo que empecé mal y termine peor!, como sea me llegaron unos mensajes que decían alerta o algo así. No se cuando vaya a subir de nuevo…. Pero creo que yo ya cumplí. La verdad no creo que tenga ms de 13 caps. Y creo que cuba x Canadá (me encanta esa pareja) y tengo planeado poner america(estados unidos) x belarus(hermana del sheriff Iván) x mex.


	3. conociendo

Antes que empiecen a leer les quiero decir que estoy triste con los sucedidos en monterrey, no se que decir acerca de eso pero, les deseo una buena vibra a todos los regios!

Cap. III "LIMOSNERO Y CON GARROTE"

Los días han pasado, Alfred y Matthew como buenos ganaderos talaban la tierra para la cosecha ya que en pocos días llegaría la tan deseada época de lluvias, debajo del sol trabajaban arduamente. José francisco Guadalupe apenas se iba acostumbrando a este ritmo tana agotador, no por ser débil si no por no estar acostumbrado a trabajar horadamente, al pensar en esa palabra se enojaba, le tocaba reparar el ganadero… pero de ganadero no tenía nada, sin techo, la madera podrida y sin animales. Observaba cansado y alterado aquel ganadero, sin dudas le daría trabajo reconstruirlo.

-Ahhh! – Gruño fastidiado el moreno que era observado por el vaquero Jorge desde la sombra de un árbol y este se reía de él.

-jajaja! Pobre muchacho. – dijo para si mismo – debiste de haberlo pensado dos veces antes de cometer aquella falta, que estarías pagando tu libertad trabajando en este asqueroso rancho, pero bueno espero y aprendas esta lección! – le dijo con sorna el vaquero cubano

- mire! ya le dije que no hice nada! – contesto enojado

- lo cual es peor, no crees? Pagar algo que tu no hiciste! Aunque ese no fue el reporte… eran amigos tuyos, aunque no hiciste nada, los acompañaste y eso te hace cómplice! - dijo levantándose de su lugar para encarar a su reo a lo cual Guadalupe no tuvo miedo y se acerco a el desafiante

- no niego que eran mis amigos –añadió francisco gpe. En tono despectivo

- acuérdate que tengo un revolver – dijo amenazante el vaquero – que me pagan por eso

- me vale madres. – al escuchar esto el cubano rápidamente tomo la mano del joven y se lo llevaba, este ponía resistencia pero le fue muy útil, lo cargo en su hombro y se subió a su caballo.

- señor jones! – llamo el vaquero

- yeah? – conteste Alfred dejando sus actividades y limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo exhausto

- me llevare a este criminal adonde debe estar, lo siento señor pero parece muy conflictivo y le ofrezco unas disculpas por parte del alcalde Ludwig y el sheriff Iván, me despido – coloco al moreno en el caballo, listo para irse hablo Alfred preocupado

- no espere! Dele otra oportunidad! Todavía no se acostumbra a esto de trabajar honradamente – le dirigió una mirada severa y Guadalupe le saco la lengua – además ya está trabajando no puede irse y dejar el trabajo incompleto! – dijo llevando su mano para que observara el granero, cuando vio el granero seguía intacto… igual como hace una semana… - QUE! No has hecho nada! Como es posible? Entonces que ha estado haciendo toda esta semana

- señor jones, le estaba viendo todos estos días y lo único que ha hecho es un gallinero – Alfred llevo su mirada al gallinero… se quedó en blanco ¿eso era un gallinero? Bueno lo dejo en duda y volvió la mirada al sentenciado

- bebería dejarte ir, no puedo estar pagando comida para ti y no trabajes – susurro – Vaquero! le suplico en nombre de mi padre que se quede aquí, le prometí al alcalde cuidar de él y enseñarle No puedo faltar a mi palabra!

- Es bueno… si usted se está arriesgando por él, le daré ese placer. – dicho esto bajo a Guadalupe del caballo seguido Alfred lo levanto

- sé que desde ahora trabajara arduamente – comento alegre y sonriente jones – no es así! - dijo dándole un zape detrás de la cabeza haciendo que trastabillara y se quejara.

- bueno… sr jones estaré observando en la sombra. – con esto se fue corriendo a la sombra, el sol ardía cada vez más.

- Josep!Qué esperas! A trabajar que en unos días vienen las reses y necesitan un techo en la cual respaldarse del sol y lluvia. – dijo animándolo y dándole un martillo y clavos a lo cual el tomo

- pero, de donde saco madera? Además si van a traer las reses necesitan alimento y la cosecha todavía no se da… y reservas no hay. Solo tendríamos que comprar el alimento pero sería muy caro y no tiene la capital para hacerlo… - dijo serio

- vez! Matthew! Te dije que de algo nos serviría! – le grito a su hermano y este afirmo – como sabes tanto?

- vivía en un rancho de pequeño… - su mirada se nublo

- ok, ok. Tu solo ocúpate del granero, que yo el héroe de toda américa lo soluciono. – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo empujo a hacía al genero para que empezara su labor

- pero la madera? – pregunto Guadalupe a Alfred

- busca por todo el rancho es inmenso, por ahí ha de ver unos árboles secos o caídos. Tu solo busca.

- pero necesitamos madera fresca! No seca y podrida!

- tu solo as lo que te dije. Dijo y se marchó a su labor que había interrumpido.

- pendejo…

…

En la oficina del sheriff:

-Iván no estoy seguro de esto – dijo el jefe de la prisión, Antonio

- pues vete teniendo seguridad – contesto el sheriff con una inocente sonrisa

- esto será emocionante, aru. – dijo el comerciante más famoso del pueblo, yao

- tengo una duda… - hablo la hermana mayor del sheriff – sí nuestro rancho se extiende ¿quién cuidaría de el? - pregunto insegura

- tu, hermana. Tu eres la única que puede hacerlo… no creo contar con el apoyo de Elizabetha. Pero convenciendo a Gilbert la tendré de mi lado. – dijo apagando esa inocente sonrisa

- pero jefe, acuérdese que Gilbert es hermano del alcalde Ludwig, a él es al quien tenemos que temerle - dijo un vaquero estoniano con inseguridad.

- él me tiene sin cuidado – dijo en susurro, se sentó y empezó a servirse una bebida embriagante, vodka – acuérdate que aquí no gana el que sea más fuerte, si no el más rápido. El quien saque y dispare más rápido es el ganador.

- el juez kirkland, es rico, influyente y tiene súbditos a montón – dijo Natalia, hermana del sheriff.

- teniendo de mi lado a Francis, es pan comido. Aquí no es ley del gobierno, ni del estado, si no, la ley del revolver… - termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- el banquero y el músico, ¿Qué va hacer con ellos dos sr. Iván? – pregunto otro comerciante de la región, al parecer un coreano del norte QUE POSEIA un rancho pequeño pero muy fructífero.

- no hay que preocuparnos por ellos… no podrán hacer nada.

- pero roderich y vash son grandes amigos del alcalde, aru.Y si le pasa algo a Ludwig roderich no dudara en apoyarle, y si roderich pide apoyo a vash, el suizo no dudara en presumir su gran colección de armas, aru. Además vash es el quien controla aquí la economía

- si hacen eso, ustedes ya saben que hacer – les dirigió una fría mirada a todos los presentes – sacan el revólver, jalan el gatillo y les disparan en la cabeza. – con una sonrisa fría dejo toda la oficina en silencio. Las puertas se abrieron y detrás de ellas se vio una figura femenina a la cual todos vieron con sorpresa, entro y se sentó a lado de Iván, agacho la cabeza y volvió la mirada al sheriff Iván en modo despectivo empezó a hablar

- al parecer estas muy seguro, Iván… pero hay un pequeño inconveniente en tu maléfico plan, los hijos del vaquero wilcox… tienen el rancho más grande de toda la región. – comento cabizbaja

- mi hermosa vietnamita – Iván tomo el cuello dela joven y lo beso con dulzura, haciendo que su hermana se estremeciera en celos. La mujer lo separo inmediatamente y se paró ofuscada y con la respiración agitada – así es, el más grande, que pronto será mío… dejare que prospere para luego arrebatárselos a esos tontos hermanos. Hay que ser pacientes., esperar y conquistarlo todo. Con ese abundante terreno podrán cosechar y criar de todo, para luego ustedes mis comerciantes venderlo y ser el más grande y poderoso de este estúpido país y con el control de este pueblo, seré imponente KOL KOLKOLKOL! – UNA AURA negra Rodeo al ruso que reía sádicamente.

- me retiro – dijo la vietnamita yéndose, acto seguido se fueron los demás dejando a solo tres en la oficina.

- señor ivan – hablo toris con miedo – es verdad que en el rancho USA hay reservas de petróleo escondido?

- mueve al mundo en estos tiempos… solo necesito la alcaldía y tendré todo a mi favor… Natalia, hermana. Hazme un favor. – se acercó a su hermana y le susurro en su oído mientras ella escuchaba atenta y feliz. – entonces si cumples con esto que te estoy pidiendo, te besare cuantas veces quieras.

- hermano! Cuenta conmigo. – Natalia se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano lo cual no fue muy bien recibida. – hermano yo me sacaría el corazón si me lo pidieses.

- es bueno saberlo…

…

A la hora de la cena en la casa jones, Guadalupe entro tan tranquilo en el comedor detrás de él, el vaquero que cuidaba de él, Matthew estaba preparando la cena y Alfred ponía la mesa, después de terminar de poner la mesa se sentó e hiso sentar a sus nuevos huéspedes para tomar los alimentos

-y dime, ya terminaste? – dijo Alfred con una gran y estúpida sonrisa, haciendo que Guadalupe le diese bilis.

- nooo, señor fredo. Encontré maderos muy buenos, pero el rancho está muy grande y apenas pude recorrer un cuarto de él. Ahh! – grito agitado y furioso.

- dontcall me fredo! – exigió el mayor de los jones. – say me hero! – y lustro una sonrisa de lado.

- héroe? Pero si usted de héroe no tiene nada! – le grito en su cara parándose de su asiento

- como que no? Gracias a mi tienes libertad! – replico – además te doy de comer y 40 centavos todos los días - añadió

- usted realmente cree que tengo libertad? – empezó a reírse irónicamente – me tiene trabajando peor como un esclavo negro! Tengo una niñera que me vigila! – Señalo al cubano – no sé por qué acepte! Allá en la prisión me esperaba unos tres años tranquilos, tres comidas al día y sin trabajar, unas buenas novelas de vaqueros, alejado del sol y una buena compañía. – termino y se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados.

- bueno si te gusta estar allá mañana te vas! No quiero tener a un asesino en mi casa! – dijo azotando sus puños con dureza en la mesa.

- bien! – dijo Lupe evadiendo su mirada

- bien!

-BIEN!

- BIEN! – y así se iban cada vez más reñida esta discusión

- hermano, cálmate! – pidió Matthew que veía la escena callado.

- no Matthew! Además que le permito a este asesino entrar en nuestro hogar, se anda quejando! – dijo enojado – como no está acostumbrado a un ambiente familiar! Creo comprenderlo!–Lupe que escucho el último comentario se ofendió hasta más no podery para evitar una discusión más, agacho la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio toda la cena. Ya al terminar la cena se dispusieron en irse a sus aposentos para descansar:

- bien, no es que no te tenga confianza pero por seguridad - decía Alfred cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Guadalupe con llave.

- no crees que primero tienes que asegurar la ventana, digo, tal vez se me ocurra salirme por ahí… - hablo tras la puerta con sarcasmo el joven moreno.

- shit! – exclamo con fastidio, abrió la puerta se adentró, aseguro la ventana por dentro y por fuera. – bueno todo estáperfecto, mañana te llevare con el sheriff para que te regrese en la prision– dicho esto salió de la habitación y puso llave. Y se marchó.

- tenía que ser gringo. – comento para sí Guadalupe que después se acostó en la cama y quedo dormido…

xD lo siento mucho por mi tardanza, gracias a las que han leído este churro de cuento, les prometo que seguiré subiendo, el motivo en que no subía era porque me dio flojerita seguir pero ya estoy cargada y lista! Les comente algo de americaxbelarus, me dijeron que no mucho de hatero y hare caso! No sé si meter a filipinas y Irlanda, lo más seguro que sí. Y si se dieron cuenta EN ESTE PUEBLO HAY MAS EXTRANJEROS QUE GRINGOS (de hecho solo Alfred y Matthew xD) algo si es seguro: RusiaxMexicoxAmerica.

LOS MALEFICOS PLANES DE RUSIA SE HARAN REALIDAD? ¿VIETNAM EN QUE LADO ESTARA? ¿NUESTRO AMIGO MEXICANO IRA DE NUEVO A LA PRISION? ¿ALFRED ES TAN PENDEJO? ¿MATTHEW COCINANDO? ¿EL CUBANO ES UN ESPIA SECRETO DEL SEÑOR IVAN? ¿ES VERDAD QUE IRLANDA ESTA DIVIDIDO EN NORTE Y SUR? ¿FILIPINAS CUANDO APARESERA? ¿HABRA LEMON? ¿HABRA PIRIMEX? ¿LA Autora DE ESTE CHURRO SE METIO UNA DROGA BIEN POTENTE PARA ATREVERSE A ESCRIBIER ESTO?

**DESCUBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN "USTED ORDENE, JEFE!"!**


End file.
